The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that is configured to sew stitches that represent an embroidery pattern.
Sewing machines are known that can easily set positions at which stitches that represent an embroidery pattern are to be sewn on a sewing workpiece that is held by an embroidery frame. For example, a known sewing machine can focus a spot light on a work cloth. The sewing machine can set a position of the spot light (an image focus position) as a position at which stitches that represent an embroidery pattern are to be sewn. More specifically, this sewing machine computes coordinates of the positions of the stitches that represent the embroidery pattern such that a position of a center point matches the image focus position of the spot light. The center point is a point that is computed based on embroidery data that is used to sew the stitches that represent the embroidery pattern.